Operating devices for electrical appliances are known in many and diverse forms. In such cases, receptacles are most frequently arranged on or behind a control panel, as is known for example from EP 1 318 534 A1, in which an operating element, such as for example a rotary knob, is mounted. This rotary knob may also be recessable. Behind the receptacle is arranged a rotary switching device, which is operated by means of the rotary knob. It may be desirable for it to be possible to trigger further functions with the operating device in addition to such actuation by rotation. Auxiliary switches or the like may be provided, for example. One option for constructing such auxiliary switches on a rotary knob itself is known for example from US 2007/0181410 A1.